Acceptance
by A. Gooner
Summary: Silver's jealous of Teddy and Ian and she has a plan. Tian of course 3


Silver had liked Teddy for a while. That, she knew. What she didn't know was why he didn't seem to be reciprocating those feelings. Of course, she had an inkling – a feeling – that it has something to do with a guy; a guy called Ian. She knew it sounded ridiculous, because _everyone knew_ that Teddy Montgomery? Teddy Montgomery was about as straight as they come. Different girl every night and not afraid to let everyone know about it. But he had changed since Silver, right? He had turned into a one girl type of man – or well, a one _guy _type of man. Silver knew that if she wanted Teddy back she was going to have to get Ian out of the way (metaphorically of course) and the only way to do that would be, to lie. Of course she didn't want to have to do it, break his heart that is, but he'd have her shoulder to cry on, and that's all he needed, it wasn't like he was in love with Ian anyway.

Silver had a plan. She had liked Teddy for a while and she was going to get him.

By any means possible...

"Hey Silver? Mind getting the door?" Ian asked whilst juggling papers and boxes for the school Christmas musical. He had told Teddy about his leading role and was delighted by the taller boy's reaction. Teddy was going to come and watch from the front row under the pretence of coming to look at all the hot girls. He knew he should mind, but his boyfriend was coming to watch his show! What more could he want for Christmas?

"Sure" Silver giggled as she reached for the handle. She decided that now would be the perfect time to put her plan into action. "Ian? Can I trust you with something?" she inquired looking as innocent as possible.

"What is it?" he asked confused.

"It's just..."She trailed off looking for the right words."You've been getting along with Teddy lately right?"

Ian turned away to hide his rapidly flushing face from her view. "Uhh, yeah I have. Why?"

Silver smirked; she knew something was going on between them. She sighed, "I don't know. It's stupid really but... I like Teddy," she pretended to blush, "So last night I called him, you know to talk, and this girl picks up and all I can hear is her giggling and they were obviously having sex but, I don't know, I thought he had changed, I thought he cared about me." As she finished, she pretended not to notice his eyes well up the tiniest bit and the shake in his voice as he spoke.

"Oh, 's that right? Well then Teddy's a jerk and you shouldn't give him the time of day. You deserve better..."He sounded as if he was talking to himself but Silver only picked up her stuff and thanked him before she made her way to class.

This would be easier than she thought.

Later that day Ian cornered Teddy in the boys' bathrooms. He made sure they were alone – he wasn't going to out Teddy out of spite, he's not that guy.

"You... you are... you" Ian got that far in his break-up speech before he broke down in tears.

"Hey, hey it's okay." Teddy cooed trying to comfort the sobbing boy, but he didn't get very far before Ian flew out of his arms in a rage.

"No! No it's not, Teddy!" Ian was getting his words out this time. "It's not okay because my boyfriend has been cheating on me! With girls!"He added. "I thought you were gay Teddy, or was that – this - just an elaborate prank to prove how much of a desperate queer I am!" Ian tried to hold himself together but he fell to the floor in choked sobs.

"What are you talking about?" Teddy was genuinely confused. He hadn't cheated on Ian, especially with a girl.

"I'm talking about what Silver said!" Ian screamed.

"What do you mean what _Silver_ said?" Teddy wondered what Silver could have said to set Ian off like this.

"I _mean," _Ian started. "That Silver said she called you last night and a girl picked up and that it was blatantly obvious you two were doing it!" Saying it made it so much harder to deal with, he realized.

"Silver said that? Why? I would never cheat on you Ian and Silver never called me last night. I am not kidding. I don't know why, but she is trying to break us up okay? I didn't even know she knew about us but maybe she still likes me, I don't know, she's jealous maybe? But Ian, babe? I love you. Like, a lot, okay?" When he found Silver he was going to...

Ian cut off his thought. "You mean Silver lied? Why would she do that? I thought she liked me?" Ian was starting to believe what Teddy was saying. He was making sense, Silver even said she liked Teddy.

"I don't know babe, but you know what? I'm gonna find out." And with that he kissed Ian on the cheek and made his way to the media room.

This was going to be a long day.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"Teddy exploded. If someone was going to mess with his guy, he'd mess with them.

"Oh, hi Teddy. I'm sorry I'm not sure what you're talking about." Silver fought to keep her facing looking like butter wouldn't melt, but Teddy could see past it.

"I'm talking about you telling Ian that I was with some girl last night when I wasn't, and getting him all upset! What the hell Silver!" He was really angry. If she was a guy, she'd probably have a broken nose.

"Aww Teddy, I don't know what he said I said, but I never told him that" She smiled sadly. "He was probably just looking for an excuse to break up with you. I'm sorry."

"Really? Because we're still together." He asked mock-confused. "I thought it was because you like me and you knew the only way you'd get me was with Ian out of the way!" Teddy thought for a second. "How'd you even find out about us?"

"It's obvious Teddy! Whenever I turn a corner I see you two together, whenever I talk to you there's always a hilarious story about what Ian did on the weekend that you just _have _to tell me!" Silver let it all out. "And I'm sick of it! You're not gay Teddy! You like me! _Not _Ian! Why can't you just accept that and come back to me?" She started to sniffle, whether for effect or because she was really crying, Teddy didn't know.

"I tried," He started quietly, "but, I love Ian. I denied it and denied it but I'm bored of denying it. I love him and I want to be with him and that's the end of it." His anger was slowly rising. "And you know what? If you can't accept that, then I can't accept you! At all!"

And there it was. The final ultimatum. Would she try to dissolve her feelings for Teddy and be his friend? Or hold a flame for a boy she'd never have?

"I... I can accept that." Silver stuttered. It would be hard at first, but it would get easier.

Teddy tried fight down the shock that was appearing on his face. She accepts it? She accepts him? "G-Good." He smiled. If she accepts it, everyone else will.

After Teddy, Ian and Silver had a heart-to-heart with minimal crying, Teddy decided that he wanted everyone to know about he and Ian's relationship. At lunch he would walk up to Ian in the hall and kiss him in front of the entire student body. Romantic or what? Ian would love it.

He could spot him from where he stood. Ian was just rounding the corner as Teddy reached for the rose inside of his own locker. Showtime.

Teddy began to walk toward Ian, grabbing a few people's attention in the meantime, "Hey Ian?"

"Yeah Te-" Ian's lips were smothered by Teddy's lips. He heard a few gasps from surrounding students and smiled against the other boy's lips. Suddenly he heard someone begin to clap and as he broke apart from Ian, he noticed Silver standing there smiling at him. In that moment, he couldn't have been happier.


End file.
